Tis The Season To Be Jolly
by sarahyyy
Summary: Ask her to dance. It won't do for you to sit here and stare at her like a love struck idiot." Christmas with the Malfoys were never boring. A Malfoy family gen fic with strong hints of Lucius/Narcissa, Draco/Astoria and Scorpius/Rose.


"'**Tis the Season to be Jolly" **

**Disclaimer: **Never owned, never will own.

**A/N: **To be in the Christmas spirit, here's what I've got! It's mainly a family gen fic, but it's got strong hints of Lucius/Narcissa, Draco/Astoria and Scorpius/Rose.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy had always had a strong dislike for Christmas.

Christmas meant that his presence would be required in the Malfoy Manor for the Annual Malfoy Christmas Ball, organised by his mother — Astoria Malfoy, just so you know when to run as far as possible— , his (very reluctant) father, his enthusiastic Grandmother Narcissa and his Grandfather Lucius (whom underneath it all, loved organising everything).

He just hoped that his mother and his grandmother wouldn't think to introduce him to every unaccompanied single woman in the room this year.

* * *

He sat alone at the bar and watched as his parents danced to that muggle Christmas song that they (surprisingly) liked a lot. His mother had a faint smile etched on her face as his father whispered into her ear.

His grandparents, on the other hand, were sitting on a couch near the bar. His grandmother was laughing to something that his grandfather had just said. On a closer look, his grandfather held his grandmother's hand in his and had a slightly glazed over look on his face. It wasn't hard to tell that they were both besotted with each other.

Disgusting, really.

All of them.

But he couldn't help but to grin at how happy both couples looked.

* * *

"Scorpius, come join us!" Astoria called to him. His parents had just finished their dance and had gone over to chat with his grandparents.

"I won't want to be interrupting you while you exchange stories on life after marriage, mother." But he went all the same.

"You could join in the discussion too, if you had listened to me and gotten married when I asked you to," Grandmother Narcissa scolded, though her lips twitched upwards.

"How about Portia Parkinson-Zabini?" his father suggested.

"Not you too as well, father!"

"I do, like you mother, wish to see grandchildren in the near future," Draco replied as he nursed a fire whisky.

Lucius nodded, "Portia is a nice woman, Scorpius, give her a chance. Ask her out for a dance or a drink. You might like her."

Scorpius shook his head in amusement. "Sorry, Grandfather, there is just…no chemistry between us."

Astoria smirked and observed the people in the ballroom. "Rose Weasley, Scorpius?"

A slight blush tinted his face as he expertly changed the topic. However, for the rest of the night, both his mother and his grandmother sent him knowing looks.

* * *

"You should ask her to dance."

Scorpius turned around. "Ask who to dance?"

"Rose Weasley," came Lucius' simple reply.

"Aren't you going to start a lecture on how she is a halfblood, a Weasley and the daughter of two war heroes to boot?"

Lucius snorted, "Ask her to dance. It won't do for you to sit here and stare at her like a love struck idiot."

Before Scorpius could answer, Lucius had walked away.

Scorpius smiled. He always knew his grandfather was a romantic at heart.

* * *

"Scorpius," his grandmother walked over to him, "why are you still sitting here alone?"

"You know I never liked to mingle around, grandmother. I don't feel in my skin with these people."

"But you haven't danced yet tonight!" she exclaimed, looking scandalised. "Go and ask her for a dance."

Scorpius bowed slightly and extended his hand out to her. "May I have this dance?"

She laughed but put her hand in his anyway. "You rogue."

Scorpius only grinned in response.

* * *

"Surely you're not going to disappoint your mother, are you?" Draco handed a fire whisky to Scorpius.

"How so, father?"

"She's been trying to set you up with Rose Weasley ever since you admitted that you felt something for her. Look," he pointed towards Astoria across the ballroom, who was speaking to Hermione Granger-Weasley and Ron Weasley, "she's even mingling with the Weasleys for the sake of your happiness."

"I never said anything about liking her." Scorpius chugged down his fire whisky. A person could only take so many hints.

"It's all in the way you look at her, son. Trust me."

"Like how you look at mother? Like how grandfather and grandmother look at each other?" Scorpius grinned rakishly.

Draco rolled his eyes, but chuckled all the same.

* * *

"Scorpius, Scorpius, Scorpius… Are you trying to drive me to my grave?" Astoria chided.

Scorpius shook his head and slung his arm around his mother's shoulders. "What is it that I've done now, mother dearest?"

"Why haven't you asked the girl for a dance yet? The ball is closing in half an hour!"

Scorpius shrugged. "Maybe I'd much rather spend some quality time with my beloved mother?"

"Oh, that's rubbish and you know it." But her lips twitched up. "Be a dear, Scorpius love, and just ask her for a dance, won't you."

"I do love you, you know, mother?" he asked, purposefully avoiding her question.

Astoria raised an eyebrow but let her question slide. Scorpius would come round by himself, she was sure of it. "I'd hex you if you didn't."

Scorpius laughed.

* * *

"What are you doing, Narcissa?" Lucius asked.

Narcissa was scribbling hastily into a planner. "Planning a wedding, dear."

"Who's getting married?"

Narcissa stopped writing for a moment to peer at her husband, eyebrows raised. Lucius sat down next to her and put an arm around her. She leant in to him instinctively.

"Scorpius, of course! By six months, I'm sure they'd be married."

"I'd give it at least a year. The boy can be so obtuse sometimes, even with the less-than-subtle hints we've dropped on him."

"Ooooh, is that a challenge, Lucius Malfoy?"

Lucius laughed. "How about a bet?"

"You don't know who you're messing with…" She chuckled.

"You'll see, love, that the Malfoy men are _always_ correct."

"Even though I have no idea what you're both on about," Draco said, while sitting down opposite his parents, "I'll have to second father."

Narcissa scoffed. Astoria laughed. "I don't know, Draco, I'd say that mother has always been very determined."

"Then this is it, no?" Lucius asked. "Draco and I will bet that Scorpius will marry the Weasley chit in a year while Narcissa and Astoria, you both have your bets on six months."

Draco laughed. "A fool's bet, Astoria. Are you sure you don't want to change sides?"

Narcissa and Astoria both shot him a death glare while Lucius chortled.

* * *

Scorpius had, in the end, proposed to Rose at the next Annual Malfoy Christmas Ball, proving Lucius' point that the Malfoy men were, indeed, always correct, much to Narcissa and Astoria's chagrin.

Christmas with the Malfoys were never boring.


End file.
